In order to be able to load more luggage, a trailing frame on a golf cart in the prior art is provided with a folding-type luggage panel. However, in the folding-type luggage panel in the prior art, the bodies of two panels are not bound closely enough. When the body of one of the panels is pressed because a heavy object is placed on it, due to the deformation of the bodies of the panels under the pressure, the bodies of the two panels are uneven with each other.